gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sire
The Sires were Lambent Humans studied during the early Pendulum Wars.Gears of War: The Slab They were the "incubators"Gears of War: The Rise of RAAM Part Two and "forefathers"Sire2.jpg of the Locust and several dozen of them were found at the New Hope Research Facility, controlled by the Department of Health under orders from Chairman Monroe. The facility was later shut down by Monroe and the Sires were kept in stasis until they were discovered by Marcus Fenix and Dom Santiago during a recon of the area. All information on them is classified, passed down from Chairman to Chairman, and rarely investigated.Gears of War: The Slab pg 139-141 History Proto-Locust The Sires were the first known examples of human mutation as a result of imulsion exposure, almost a century before Formers appeared in Mercy and Char. Their children were also studied at the Facility; born with imulsion based birth defects, these children were mutated on a genetic level from birth. Sires predated the Drones (who were more advanced than the former) and had nothing in common with their biological descendants. Also, while the Drones of the Horde were organized, the Sires were truly savage. Creation of New Hope During the early years of the Pendulum Wars, the Coalition of Ordered Governments ordered the opening of the New Hope Research Facility under the junction of the Department of Health. The facility was opened under the name of Jameson Depot with the purpose of researching the mutagenic and teratogenic effects of imulsion on those who worked in depth with the substance. Dr. Niles Samson along with Dr. Stephanie Zimmer, Dr. Doug Sato, and Sven worked in the facility. Niles believed that the Sires represented "a genetic bridge to our future"Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Rude Awakening and hoped they presented themselves as a "survival advantage" against the mutagenic effects of imulsion, an idea Chairman Richard Prescott also entertained years later.Gears of War: The Slab pg 193 After internal information was leaked from someone in New Hope regarding the "children" housed there, the media began questioning the Department of Health, which led to the downfall of the Facility.Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Origins - Interoffice Memo collectible Shutdown After several staff members were attacked by the "children" and the information leak, the COG grew fearful of the reaction of imulsion companies and the health scares that could follow should the truth of imulsion mutation ever become public.Gears of War: The Slab pg 200 To prevent this, Chairman Monroe ordered New Hope to shut down and the "children" moved by foot to Mount Kadar. Niles created an AI in his image and left him to look after the Sires who were left dormant in their stasis tanks. Arrival of Delta-One 14 years after E-Day, on the second day of Frost during Operation: Hollow Storm, CIC ordered Delta-One to investigate New Hope. After gaining accesses to the "abandoned" outpost, Delta discovered Wretches and later the Sires still inside their tanks. While investigating the location of the Locust stronghold the Sires' stasis tanks were accidentally activated, and one after another the Sires fell upon Dom Santiago and Marcus Fenix. The two Gears were able to get past the Sires and shutdown the security systems in New Hope. Legacy The Locust Horde is aware of the Sires and recognize them as their ancestors. The Sires are also holy figures of the Trinity of Worms. In the scripture, they are revered as holy "incubators" - evolved from the Riftworms. The encounter with the Sires led to another "disagreement" with Chief of the COG Defense Staff, Col.Hoffman and Chairman Richard Prescott, on how Prescott kept secrets from Hoffman about the Sires and New Hope.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant Unlike the rest of the Lambent, they weren't wiped out by the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon when it was detonated, as some were found alive by Team Scorpio, during a raid on a Swarm Hive.Gears 5 Behind the scenes *The Sires had been compared to the real world Neanderthals. *According to the High Priests of the Locust Horde, the Sires were incubators that were evolved from the Riftworms. In other religious texts, it is said that humans found the Riftworms long ago. It's possible that the Sires were created by splicing the Imulsion-infected humans with the genetic material of a Riftworm, explaining the "genetic bridge to the future" that Niles Samson was referring to. Appearances *''The Rise of RAAM Part Two'' *''The Slab'' *''Gears of War 2'' *''Jacinto's Remnant'' *''Coalition's End'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:COG Category:Lambent Locust Category:Locust Horde Category:The Swarm